How To Break A Playboy
by picklepancakes2023
Summary: He dates girls at the same time, call him what you want, i don't even want to think of him. How to break a guy like him? Ask the two girls in my ear; "Make him fall in love with you." Summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, hope you like this story:)**

Chapter 1

I made my way through the sweaty crowds inside Miami Mall as the scent of hot dogs and the new summer breeze cologne overcame me. I swear if I had a boyfriend I would make him wear it, everyday. Luckily for all the men out there, I haven't had a boyfriend since summer camp when I was 9. I visibly cringed at my horrid mistake as a child. Never date a science geek who keeps rats and glue in the same place, I learnt that the hard way.

Now you're probably thinking; 'ugh that's so mean, why is she calling him a geek, typical american.' but, you see, I'm in that social class myself so it doesn't count as an insult, it's just the rule okay. And if you asked anyone about me, nobody would probably know who you were on about, so keep that thought to yourself. You see, i'm not classed as a cheerleader, goth, bla or bla, I'm more like the school outcast and i'd like to keep it that way thankyou very much.

It's not like I'm too disgusting or anything, I mean, I hope so anyway. I'm fairly okay looking. I wear ordinary clothes and curls drop from my brunette hair. I just pushed everyone away as soon as my mom passed away, it was hard you know? And I guess I wasn't trying to push anyone away, I was trying to see if anyone was really there for me and unfortunately no one was, nobody tried to be, so i'm better off on my own.

I finally arrived at the Italian restaurant I worked at, Romeo's, and walked inside. I made my way through the busy tables and scoffed as I saw one of our "regular" customers, escorting a blonde headed girl to a table. I walked into the kitchen and pulled my apron across my waist. "How many today?" I said, watching him along with another waitress, Stacy.

"Only her so far." She answered, furrowing her eyebrows as she observed them closer. "How long do you give it till the next one comes?"

"About ten minutes." I finalised with a smile.

"Ally!" The chef called. "Take the next order please."

I groaned at his demand and Stacy giggled at me, passing me my notepad and giving me a light push on my back.

I scoffed and blew a loose strand of hair out of my face as I came closer to them and noticed who his first victim was, Cassidy senders. Of course, he'd choose the most sensitive cheerleader on the squad, I actually feel sorry for this one, her boyfriend gave her a pretty rough breakup a couple of weeks ago and she's still broken. Okay let me explain, the guy that I not-so-secretly despise so much is indeed Austin Moon.

Austin is what you call a secret playboy, he brings girls to the restaurant all the time. And no, not one at a time on different days, different times, oh no, he chooses to date a couple of girls at the _same _time. And he's actually smarter than I'm giving him credit for, you see, the girls he dates are in different social groups meaning they will never interact with each other or as I heard him say "he likes to explore different types." -unless you shove them into a closet and lock it and you might want to superglue it shut, just incase-

"Excuse me, can you take our order now?" Speaking of the devil.

I was about to make a comment to Cassidy until I made the mistake of catching the eye of the chef. Stupid glares.

Instead, I plastered my fake smile on and opened my note pad. "I'm sorry, may I take your order?"

* * *

I gaped as Cassidy left early, kissing his cheek and leaving the full plate of food plus the cocky blonde sat there. I raised my eyebrows.

"Wow."

"I know," said Stacy. "he's getting hotter everyday."

"Stacy!" My eyes widened in panic. "Please! Not you too!"

"What? You can't deny it, that boy is hot."

"Oh sorry, I'm just sat here observing his horrible attitude and sexist mind to notice."

"Oh whatever, hm you know I bet, Oh my god! The next ones here shh."

I actually choked this time. Girlfriend number 2 was the school newspaper head writer. She's typically classed as a nerd. She sat down at the table and Stacy and I leaned in to hear the conversation. "You don't think I look too nerdy right?" She mumbled to him, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear and pushing her glasses further up her nose.

"Of course not, you always look beautiful." Austin smiled, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

Stacy muttered 'cheeseball' whilst I laughed loudly at his 'romantic' skills. He totally stole that from a book we were reading in Literature the other day.

"Aw thank you." She blushed. "By the way, guess who made it on the front page of the school paper?"

"Let me guess, me?" Austin smirked, biting his lip. She nodded and looked down.

Disturbing the obvious fake moment, in Austin's point of view anyway, his phone buzzed. "Oh shit, look babe, my um family need me um to work at the family business."

She smiled. "Oh darn."

"Yeah, darn." He smiled until she looked away. Hey, I caught you rolling your eyes right then mister!.

As he ran out, I shook my head as Stacy and I turned to each other.

"Booty Call?"

"Most definitely."

**Want me to carry on? Please leave reviews, they're sorta kinda cool haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Ah, gym class. My favourite thing in the world' I thought as I ran through track on my own. Note the sarcasm.

Coach had made us do laps when one of the girls from the "save the world and recycle" club ran out of the locker room crying. Honestly, none of us actually know why. It's not like I actually talk to the girls but you know, you can just tell when they don't know.

Funny enough, both of Austin's 'girlfriend's' are in this class. The newspaper editors name, I learned from eavesdropping in the corridor, was Tilly.

They are both on each side of the track, Tilly is fairly near me whilst Cassidy's more near the car park. I'm beginning to see how easy it is for Austin, they actually _never _go near each other never mind actually communicating. It would need a miracle.

"Cassidy!" We heard coach shout. " Put that mirror down and run faster! You're behind!"

At this, Cassidy rolled her eyes, tucked her mirror into her short's pocket and cut across the track to us. Coach repeatedly blew his whistle. "Senders! That's it! Detention at Lunch!"

"But Coach!"

"No buts!"

"But!"

"I said no buts!"

"Haha." said some random girl. "They keep saying but."

This cliché student-teacher detention banter was then cut off by Tilly's voice, who had brought her camera out, taking a picture. "This is definitely going in the paper."

Hearing this, Cassidy then brought out her mirror again, attempting to fix hair but immediately got it taken off of her by Coach.

"Thompson!" Tilly snapped her head up. "Consider yourself in detention as well."

"But coach." said Tilly. "I have and need a perfect record."

Now, this is the part, dear reader, that I honestly kind of sort of regret.

"She did nothing wrong Coach." I spoke.

Cassidy's, Tilly's and the Coach's heads turned towards me.

"Who even are you?" said Cassidy, looking at me awkwardly.

"Are you a transfer?" asked Tilly, also giving me the strange look.

"Um no, i've always been-"

"Enough of this teenage girl talk," interrupted Coach. "Miss..um?"

"Dawson."

"I have a Dawson in this class?"

"Coach, I've always been in this class."

"Really?" said Tilly, Coach, Cassidy, surprised.

I stared at them blankly. "Yes, god, I know I've always been invisible but seriously."

They just stared back at me.

"Whoever you are anyway." I rolled my eyes. "You have detention too." stated Coach, writing something down in his notepad. Probably a reminder to check if he has a Dawson in this class.

I then realised what he actually said and panicked. "What! What did I do?"

"You did something and that's why I'm giving you detention."

"Coach, that doesn't even make sense."

"Do you want to make this detention longer because-"

"No!" I shouted. Everyone stared at me and I blushed. "Sorry."

"Who is she?" Someone asked.

"Ugh, Seriously?" The girl nodded. "Unbelievable."

* * *

I stepped into the detention room to find Cassidy and Tilly already there, sat down and on their phones texting. I took my seat at the table next to theirs as I watched Coach on his computer at the front, looks like he isn't even paying attention. I should write a strongly worded lett-

My thoughts were cut off by the sound of giggles. Cassidy and Tilly looked at eachother.

"That was weird." I said.

"Yeah."

We brushed it off but a couple of minutes later the same noises erupted.

"Okay, what the hell are _you _laughing at? Or are you just doing that to piss me off?" snarled Cassidy.

"Why would I do it to piss _you_ off? Not everything revolves around you."

"I beg to differ." She smiled, pulling out her oh-so-famous diamond encrusted mirror.

"Whatever-and for your information, I'm texting my boyfriend." Tilly smiled.

I don't think this is going to end well.

"Haha, that's funny, who would go out with you?"

"Okay, I'm about to tell you because you're annoying me but do _not _tell anyone! He wants to keep it a secret for a while."

Uh oh.

"I won't."

Here it comes.

"Austin Moon."

Cue the drum roll please.

"What!"

And there it is.

"Yepp!" Tilly squealed.

"I'm going to kill you!" Cassidy screamed.

All of a sudden Cassidy's shoe was off and she had jumped on Tilly's back, repeatedly hitting her in the face with the shoe. I gasped at the amount of blood gushing out of Tilly's nose and decided to step in. And what's the best way to do that you ask? You jump on top of course.

"Cassidy! Put the shoe down!" I shouted , trying to over power the screams escaping from the two blondes.

And of course they choose to ignore me.

"No! Austin's _my _boyfriend!"

"Austin's _my_ boyfriend!"

"He really was texting me!"

"How is that even possible? He was texting me!"

"What!"

"Ha! So you was lying!"

"I didn't even say anything!"

"But you were thinking something."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Welcome to my world." I muttered.

I looked up to find the Coach gone, gee thanks for your help.

"Listen," I finally spoke up. "It looks like Austin's been playing you, Are you actually going this crazy over a guy you've been with for like a week? Put the shoe down, I know more than you think."

After a few moments, Cassidy sighed and dropped her shoe.

Tilly breathed in relief.

"What do you know?"

* * *

I told them both everything, after getting Tilly an ice pack of course,It took pretty much the whole lunch to actually convince them that what I was saying was true. Turns out, Austin's dumber than I thought.

He told them both the exact same things, took them to the same places at the same time, texted both of them at the same time and none of his words were actually honestly spoken. I'm pretty sure that's the only reason he pays attention in Literature, somebody should really put some copyright thing on Shakespeare.

It was a bit weird talking to them, it took me all Lunch to tell them everything/discuss and detention was only 15 minutes long. So Cassidy had dragged us over to her table which were occupied by the cheerleaders and Jocks. I swear the whole time they were just staring at us. I would have been uncomfortable but it actually felt like Cassidy, Tilly and I were friends and I don't know how to feel about it. I guess I kind of liked being noticed but at the same time I felt like I should make an excuse, go sit in a toilet and read a book.

And if you were wondering, Austin was _not_ there. My guess is that he's in a closet somewhere doing..things.

By the time lunch had passed, we made a plan. They continue with Austin like normal for a couple of days and then _they_ break up with _him_. Genius, I know. I take full credit.

Austin Moon, you're going to need a back up plan.

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god, 15 is a lot of reviews for the first two chapters! Thank you so much!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited! Hope you enjoy this one too:)**

Chapter 3

It was finally the end of last period on Friday and I sighed in relief along with most of the others in my class. Even though I like learning, I hate school. There _is _a difference.

Learning is developing skills. As in, confidence and social skills as well as the regular english, maths, science and you get the point. But school basically tears your confidence to pieces, therefore damaging your social skills which then affects your-

"Ow!" I shouted as my head slammed into something. My eyes took a moment to readjust and I found myself in one of my school's closets, face-to-chest with the devil.

"U-uh Austin m-moon?" I squeaked, awfully intimidated by his leaning figure.

He stared darkly at me, his eyes narrowed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Um, sorry i-if I uh m-misunderstood but um y-you're the one who p-pulled me into the uh closet?"

"Not that." He rolled his eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing telling my girlfriend lies!"

At this, _I_ rolled my eyes, I'm really sick of this guy. "_Girlfriends,_" I corrected, his eyes widened for a second in shock before going back to normal, obviously trying to hide it. "And cut the crap, you know they aren't lies."

We stared at eachother for a moment in silence, eyes narrowed, before I realised something.

"Wait, how did you find out anyway?"

He chuckled in an egotistical way. "You really think the cheerleaders, that you were stupidly sat with, didn't hear your whole fucking conversation with Cassidy and 'some other girl' about me." I gulped at the sound of his tone and he smirked at my shrinking figure. "Oh, and did I mention that they would do or say anything to have the chance to talk to me, especially something I would..take interest in."

I visibly cringed as he said 'do anything' and 'take interest in' in the same sentence. He noticed and rolled his eyes, for like the seventh time. "So you're a prude too." He scoffed. "And you wonder why i've never tried to get with you."

I stared at him for a second before laughing loudly. "Just because I don't like imagining girls fawn over you does _not _mean i'm a _prude_. And second of all, the only reason you've never tried to 'get with me' is because i'll never have the time of day for someone like _you_!" I huffed after finishing and smiled fakely at him, exactly like the time at the restaurant. He looked at me in shock and a wave of recognition crossed his features.

After a moment, silently laughing in my head, I opened the closet door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really don't want to be here."

I finally exited, content, and took a final look over my shoulder. The shocked look on his face was enough for me and I smiled before continuing on my route down the corridor.

* * *

"_You what!_" "_Why did you even!_" Were what I was greeted with when I told two certain blondes what had happened.

"I told you guys! He's the one who pulled _me _into the closet because he already knew that I'd told one of you something!"

They both gave me a look.

"It doesn't matter anyway, you can still break up with him tomorrow."

Then they both gave each other the same look and I sighed.

"Did I miss something here?"

Tilly looked at me and muttered something quietly as Cassidy looked away from me awkwardly-almost embarrassed.

"Uh oh." I mumbled, looking at the expressions on their faces. "What happened?"

All of a sudden, Tilly burst into tears and Cassidy rolled her eyes before turning to me. "He broke up with us, okay!"

I looked at them in shock and a panicked expression crossed my face. "Wait, what do we do then. We still need to teach him a lesson!"

Cassidy chuckled and Tilly and I looked at her oddly. "Oh, Ally." She started with a smile. "You really don't think I came prepared?"

I frowned. "Well um, yes? But uh continue."

She grinned. "You really shouldn't doubt me you know."

"Well, are you going to tell us are just act like a smart ass?" snapped Tilly.

"Ugh fine!" Cassidy scoffed. "So I have this friend right, who knows a guy, who knows a guy,who's friends with the brother of this guy who's girlfriend found out he was cheating on her so she got one of her friends, made him fall for her and on prom, bam, she broke his heart."

"Wow." Tilly mumbled.

The same odd look plastered on my face as I looked at her. "So? What's your point?"

"Easy! We can do the same thing." She said.

"And how are we going to find a girl who will be willing to break his heart? Every girl in school is like in love with him." said Tilly, sniffling.

"Yepp, everyone." smirked Cassidy, looking directly at me. "except Ally."

Tilly giggled, looking at me also and I looked at them, eyes wide. "What! No, no, no. Do not look at me like that I'm not doing it!"

Cassidy put her hand on my shoulder. "Oh, come on Ally! You were the one saying how he needs to be taught a lesson, and what's a better way than breaking his heart?"

I thought about it for a second. It really is a good idea, but even though Austin looks like he literally has no human emotions, Deep down, I know he does. He reminds me of my dad after my mom died. Maybe something happened to Austin, I don't know and I know I will probably never know. And because I am that curious and stupid of a person, I said the one word I should have never said.

"Okay."

**Ok, I know my chapters are pretty short and its probably going to be like 50 chapters long but bare with me here haha. And, guys, do you think these chapters lack detail or anything because i need ways to help make them longer for you guys.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
